This is the Countdown
by citysnidget
Summary: The story of Ginny and Michael Corner's breakup. Not a filk, but the lyrics of This is the Countdown by Mae are interspersed throughout here. Rated T for Language.


Michael found her as she was walking across the grounds. He put his hands on her shoulders, and turned her so that she faced him. "Why'd you have to win the last match, Ginny?" he asked in a soft, angry voice. "Couldn't you show some leniency for your boyfriend?"

It was their third fight this week. Ginny was getting sick of it. "Gryffindor is my house, Michael. And Quidditch is my game. If you don't like what I did, then you can fuck yourself." She stalked off.

_Are you getting tired?_

_I think we've gone, and lost the fire._

_But I don't wanna fight anymore,_

_I've had enough of this town._

Angry tears fell on the green grass. She was sick of this, all of it. Michael Corner was a god damn jerk, and she just wanted him to leave her alone. But her wish was not granted. He rushed up to her and turned her again to face him. "Back off!" she said angrily, waving her wand in front of her. He moved.

_I can see the signs,_

_and I can read between the lines._

_But I don't know what we were fighting for,_

_I'm just trying, to breakout._

It was silly, really, their argument. Over a Quidditch game. But Michael was a sore looser, and, to tell the truth, things had been rocky for ages. She just wanted it to be over.

It was starting to get dark. Ginny ran behind a tree, but Michael followed her. He placed her back against the trunk and ran his finger down her cheek. "Just one more try, Gin," he said. "Just one more kiss."

_I've been waiting for something,_

_I've been sitting for too long._

_I've been waiting but oh tonight,_

_this one last try, goes on and on and on_

She probably should have dumped him ages ago, thought Ginny, as their mouths moved closer in the dimming light. He just wasn't her type, when it came down to it. But it was so hard to break away.

Everything went so god damn _slowly_ she wanted to scream. It seemed to take forever for their mouths to meet, and when they did, Ginny felt no passion behind it. It had become mechanical over the past few months. She felt that she almost did it out of duty. There was no longer the frenzied feeling of longing for their lips to meet, to share saliva, to become one at the mouth.

_You put your nets out,_

_and still you chose to do without._

_the only way to catch a butterfly,_

_is never waiting for the wings, and_

_The seasons bring change,_

_and as the seconds fade away._

_I still don't know why we were holding on,_

_But I'm still trying, to breakout._

It had been wonderful at first. She had never had a boyfriend before, and Michael had never had a girlfriend, so it was wonderful to have someone to experience these things with. She had met him at the Yule Ball, and it had been so much fun, just talking to him. She felt she could understand him, his longing to be something. His sheer competitive nature excited her. But it was this that had worked them into a corner. All about a Quidditch match. All about a game.

_Should of known better than to listen._

_When the dreams, and the words started falling down._

_Should of known, when I hit the ground running._

Running… 

He had come up to her after the Quidditch match. She had been anticipating a subdued congratulations, maybe even mixed with a _little_ anger. But a little was not what happened.

"So," he had said softly, anger and betrayal etched on his face. " You one-upped your boyfriend. Great job."

"I didn't 'one-up' him. I did my best, and I fought for my house. You did the same. You tried to win, didn't you? You tried to beat your girlfriend."

"Yes, but—but…that's different. I'm the man."

"Oh, so this is some sort of sexist, thing, isn't it? I'm so sorry, dear Michael, but if you're looking for a girl who climbs into her man's lap and kisses him on the cheek no matter what he's done to her, you're dating the wrong girl. I'm a Weasley, Michael. First girl in generations. I've had to learn to put myself out there with the boys."

"Yes, the boys, that's right isn't it. Like Harry." He sneered.

_Did you think that the night would posses us,_

_to keep sober like the rain that's falling down._

_Did you notice when the clock stopped running._

It was then that she truly knew it was over. "How dare you?" she asked, furious. "Harry is a friend, no more. Whatever I might have felt in first year is completely gone."

"Oh, it is, is it. Why don't you go join your 'friends' in Gryffindor. I'm sure they're _dying_ for their little champion." He stalked off.

_This is the countdown; they say our time is running out._

_I tried to stay above the waterline,_

_but never taking off the weights that,_

_keep us stuck here. In the comfort, and the fear._

_I'll never know what we were fighting for,_

_but I'm still looking to breakout._

One of his hands was behind her head, and the other was running up and down her side as they kissed. She could feel his lips against hers, and his tongue dancing clumsily in her mouth. The feel of him against her, the one who yelled at her over some stupid game, enraged her. Finally it was too much.

She broke the kiss, pulling away from him and ducking under his arm. "I can't take it anymore!" she screamed. "We yell at each other, and then we go off and fucking snog as if nothing was wrong! Well it is, and I think it's time we both acknowledge it. I'm sick of you and your 'I'm the man' shit. It's over, Michael! Done!" And with that, she stomped back up to the castle steps, fists clenched.

_I've been waiting for something,_

_I've been sitting for too long._

_I've been waiting but oh tonight,_

_this one last try, goes on and on and on_

Ginny smiled as she made her way back to the Common Room. It certainly had taken her long enough, but finally the days of waiting were over. Now she was free, and she would never again let someone like Michael hold her down.

**A/N: This is the first fic I have written of this type. I was listening to the song (it's my favorite) and trying to think of what couple it matched, and Michael and Ginny came to mind. The ending is sucky, I know. I'm bad with endings. Please Review with some good ole' suggestions. Oh, by the way, the song is "This is the Countdown" by the band Mae.**


End file.
